In an image forming device, which is typified by a multifunction peripheral or the like, an image of an original document is read out by an image reading unit, and then, a photoreceptor provided to an image forming unit is irradiated with light on the basis of the readout image to form an electrostatic latent image on the photoreceptor. Thereafter, after a developer, such as a toner or the like, which has been charged, is fed onto the formed electrostatic latent image to form a visible image, the visible image is transferred to a sheet of paper and is fixed and the sheet of paper is discharged to the outside of the apparatus.
There is a case in which an image forming device is used for a delivery management system. For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-26990 (Patent Literature 1) describes a technology related to an image forming device which prints a collection invoice and a delivery invoice in a delivery procedure of delivering a package.